Miscellaneous Oneshots
by Carter Davenport
Summary: The Avengers, Batman, Ben 10, Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Frozen, Ghost Rider, Harry Potter, Johnny Depp Movies, Lab Rats, Legend Of Korra, Lord Of The Rings, National Treasure, Romeo and Juliet, Rise Of The Guardians, Sherlock, South Park, Supernatural, Twilight, Ultimate Spider-Man, Wrestling, X-Men, and more. PS. I'll warn when the chapter is sexual or mature.
1. Ultimate Spider-Man: Trouble

**Warnings: Male/Male, Pre-Existing Relationship, Kissing, Wet Male/Male Kissing**

**Content Rating: T**

**Show/Movie: Ultimate Spider-Man**

* * *

**Season ****1**** Epis****ode**** 1****7: ****S****now**** Day**

Danny was shivering as he and his team were let out of the scrubbing station and were given three giant fluffy towels. Peter grabbed one and pulled Danny to rest under his shoulder the towel covering both of them easily. Danny smiled weakly and looked up at his boyfriend. Peter used his half of the towel to dry Danny's hair and then pulled Danny closer so that Danny rested against him, getting warm in his arms. Then Peter pushed Danny up against a wall, earning a groan of disgust from their teammates, mostly Sam. But they ignored it until Nick came back in. He came back in when Peter had Danny up against the wall and hold Peter's mouth against his own, Peter holding his legs up against his sides.

"Uh, would you kids stop sucking face on my helicarrier? This is the fifth time!" Nick groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it.

"Why can't we. You started it." Peter said, breaking away from a panting Danny. Danny's green eyes were misty and dark and hooded, he wanted him. Peter wiggled his eyebrows, smirking up at his boss.

"Go home, boys. There will be no makeout sessions on my helicarrier." Nick said and huffed when Peter held up a finger suggesting one more minute before he went back to peck Danny's lips a few more time, leaving Danny smiling almost drunkenly.

"You're getting us in trouble." Danny laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Peter answered.

* * *

_**A/N: 9: Kinda Short, But Read &amp; Review Please**_


	2. Lab Rats: Okay

**Warnings: Male/Male Fluff**

**Content** **Rating: T**

**Show/Movie: ****Lab** **Rats**

* * *

Chase sat watching the body of his enemy...friend...lover...boyfriend...brother...sibling...whatever lay prone and limp on the medical bed Donald had set up for him, Bree, and Adam when they got sick or got hurt. But, this time, not him, nor Bree or Adam or even Leo layed unconscious on the bed. It was Marcus, his best friend and boyfriend. Chase wanted it to be him on that bed, him to be unconscious, to be dying. Just so Marcus could live. But Chase still held his hand, Marcus's hand, as he felt the soft skin of Marcus's face with the other.

"Please wake up for me, Marcus." Chase whispered into Marcus's ear. Marcus didn't move, didn't do anything. "Please, Marcus. I can't do it without you, I can't live without you. Come back to me, Marcus." Chase whispered to him into his ear and then pressed a kiss to Marcus's lips. Marcus gave a soft noise and hus eyes moved behind his eyelids.

"Chase." Marcus murmured and fluttered his eyes open to look up at Chase. Chase gave a sob and ran his fingers through Marcus's hair.

"You're okay." Chase whispered, smiling and Marcus's gave him a weak smile in return and twined their fingers together.

"I'm okay as long as you're here with me, Chase." Marcus whispered weakly, still giving a smile that was as weak as his voice. But it still assured Chase that the was okay and that their relationship was okay too.

"I love you Marcus." Chase said softly and Marcus's amber eyes lit up with happiness.

"You love me?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, of course I do. How could I not?" Chase said.

"Because I'm not perfect." Marcus whispered.

"Nobody's perfect, Marcus. What you are is perfect for me." Chase said and Marcus smiled and let his boyfriend cuddle his head up to his waist, watching Marcus drift back off to sleep. Marcus would be okay, so would their relationship. Chase could finally fall asleep, he was happy that Marcus would be okay. He was holding Marcus's hand and his other arm was over Marcus's waist, keeping him there. Marcus's hand that was free was on Chase's head, buried in his hair, keeping him there as well. Yeah, they were okay.

* * *

**A/N: Had To Get It Outta My Mind Somehow. Read &amp; Review**


	3. Ultimate Spider-Man: Cute

**Warnings: Male/Male Kissing, Shyness, **

**Content Rating: T**

**Show/Movie: ****Ultimate Spider-Man**

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 6: The Vulture**

Three feet. Only three feet of distance separated the Vulture and Spider-Man. Both didn't want to speak as they watched the city from the ledge. Peter shifted slightly closer to the younger and Adrian wanted to shy away from him. But he didn't, couldn't. Peter had his hand and Adrian was melting into the touch.

"So, uh...I'm putting together a team of new warriors. You'd be a great fit." Peter said, looking toward Adrian. The younger teen was blushing. He looked cute when he blushed.

"I, uh...I'd love to." Adrian whispered shyly, his blush getting darker at the knowledge that Peter was looking at him. Peter pulled his mask off and Adrian looked up at him. Peter moved his hand from Adrian's hand to the younger teen's face and Adrian couldn't think to move before he felt Peter's lips pressing against his own. By the time Peter pulled back, Adrian was blushing deep scarlet and he touched his fingers to his lips.

"Adrian, I-I'm sorry." Peter started, but Adrian smiled and held out his hand for him to take.

"Don't worry about apologizing, I liked it." Adrian said. Peter smiled and took Adrian's hand. He put his arm over the younger man and Adrian leaned his head against Peter's shoulder. Peter was happy. He had won over Adrian and was pretty sure he had a new boyfriend, and a cute one at that.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, Couldn't Help Myself. R&amp;R**_


	4. Ghost Rider: Happy

**Warnings: Male/Male Fluff, Referred Mpreg**

**Content Rating: T**

**Show/Movie: Ghost Rider**

* * *

Johnny gave a sigh and went to answer the door of his new apartment. It was Halloween night and he answered the door only to be met with a single pair of eyes, gentle white eyes that lit up with joy and rememberance when they saw him. It was Blackheart, human and he had changed. His eyes were white and his hair had become longer and was a deep red. His skin was as white as newfallen snow. He looked beautiful. No, he was a little demon from Hell and he was going to kill him before Blackheart could get his revenge.

"What do you want, Blackheart?" Johnny snapped. White eyes turned to fear and the look angered Johnny to no end. "I won't say it again! What do you want, Blackheart!?" Johnny yelled, pulling Blackheart inside and pinning him against the door, closing it. Blackheart's body shook under his grip and tears stained the pale white skin of the demon's cheeks. Johnny saw Blackheart move his hand and was about to catch it and become Ghost Rider, going to kill him. But he saw it go over Blackheart's own stomach and he saw the swell of the little belly. It struck him like lightning. Blackheart was pregnant. Johnny let go of the demon and Blackheart looked up at him with weak eyes. He was hurting. Johnny gave a sigh. "Why are you here?" Johnny said gently.

"I had nowhere else to go." Blackheart whispered, eyes tearing again and Johnny couldn't not allow Blackheart to bury himself in his arms. He was crying. He needed someone to be there for him.

"Why didn't you go back to your dad?" Johnny asked. Blackheart pulled his head away from Johnny's shoulder and looked up at him.

"He's why I came to you. Him and the Hidden. They did this to me." Blackheart whispered, his eyes hopeful that Johnny understood.

"Your father made you human and had the Hidden get you pregnant?" Johnny asked. Blackheart nodded.

"I didn't know what else to do but come to you. I can't do the pregnancy alone and I have no one else to go to." Blackheart whispered.

"You can stay, kid. But you'll need to raise the kid by yourself. I won't help you with that part." Johnny said and let Blackheart stay in his arms, the young former demon warm and happy for the first time in forever. He liked this feeling, this wonderful absence of his terrible, horrible loneliness. Blackheart felt calm and safe, and he was happy.

* * *

_**A/N: Couldn't Help It, It Came On And Inspiration Struck Me Harder Than Lightning. Anyway, R&amp;R :)**_


	5. Poll Announcement

I am currently 16 weeks pregnant. And cannot decide on a name. However, the names that are decided may be used in an upcoming story of mine. It would be apprecated if all readers would vote on names You can pick two names, one boy and one girl, since I don't know what I'm having yet. The names are listed below, please choose one boy name and one girl name.

THE POLL

Girl Names:

Skyrah

Serena

Sophia

Stacie

Summer

Soleil

Sidney

Sloane

Scylla

Siaraa

Stella

Syrinx

Sylvia

Soniya

Shadow

Sunday

Syriah

Slaina

Skylar

Sierah

Spring

Saeran

Sheryl

Sybill

Skylee

Season

Sadiee

Sienna

Sabria

Shania

Sirena

Soraya

Sonora

Simone

Sharon

Saraha

Sariaa

Solace

Shawna

Sofina

Shanna

Selena

Shayna

Seraph

Sirica

Spirit

Boy Names:

Steven

Shayne

Stuart

Sawyer

Samuel

Seamus

Suhayl

Slaine

Skylar

Smythe

Sparke

Sainte

Seyton

Silver

Sabath

Scoute

Smythe

Sabiel

Saiyan

Samory

Sarath

Sabien

Sedric

Saylor

Schawn

Sergio

Sergei

Shiron

Styles

Slayde


End file.
